You Are My Heaven
by Miguel51
Summary: When newcomer Brooke Davis arrives in Tree Hill High, Peyton Sawyer immediately finds herself drawn to the girl. Surprising, her adoration is returned. No real plot, just some random AU Breyton moments. Inspired by FadingSpark's FMV of the same name.


_Summary: When newcomer Brooke Davis arrives in Tree Hill High, Peyton Sawyer immediately finds herself drawn to the girl. Surprisingly, her adoration is returned. No real plot, just some random AU Breyton moments. Inspired by FadingSpark's FMV of the same name._

_Disclaimer: 'One Tree Hill' is property of Mark Schwann and the CW, while 'A Drop in the Ocean' is written and performed by Ron Pope._

**You Are My Heaven**

They met at the beginning of senior year. She was the new girl in school, while Peyton was a relunctant member of the cheer squad. Peyton had been contemplating quitting for the umpteenth time when she caught sight of the newcomer with chestnut colored hair across the empty hallway, where the girl was struggling to open her locker. To be honest, the blonde didn't take all that much notice of the girl, other than the fact that she seemed to have a nice butt. After nodding in appreciation, Peyton stepped up to her own locker to grab a notebook for her next class when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Peyton turned intent on telling the girl to piss off, but the words died on her tongue at the incredible hazel eyed beauty standing in front of her.

"Hi, there," the girl greeted, smiling sheepishly at her. "I seem to be having trouble with my locker. Again. Could you help me please?"

An uncomprehending Peyton blinked at her in confusion, then nodded as the brunette's words finally reached her brain. "Yeah, sure."

"Thank you so much," she grinned, those little dipples that had taken the blonde's breath away deepening further. So much so that Peyton had to look away, or she was bound to make a fool of herself in someway or another. "I'm Brooke Davis, by the way. I just moved here last week."

"Peyton Sawyer, born and raised here," the blonde returned, having already made the short trek across the hall to where the brunette's locker was situated. After Brooke told her the combination to her locker, Peyton effortlessly opened it before taking a step back. "And there you go."

"Oh, Peyton, you're my hero," Brooke cooed, fluttering her eye lashes in a comical fashion. "How ever can I repay you for this kindness?"

"Um, I don't know," the cheerleader shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, I'll think of something, but right now, I've got to get to my next class," the bubbly brunette grinned, displaying those adorable dimples once again. "See you around, Peyton."

"See you around, Brooke," Peyton whispered back, then turned back towards her own locker for her notebook. The next class came and went for Peyton, who couldn't get the beautiful brunette with the hazel-green eyes out of her head. When the bell rang Peyton all but dashed to her locker in hopes of catching a glimpse of the newcomer. She was not disappointed to find the girl already there. Brooke looked directly at her, and gifted Peyton with that unforgettable smile. The blonde returned the smile with one of her own, then tucked a few stray curls behind her ear shyly, which brought an even bigger grin to the brunette watching her from across the hall.

For the first time in a long time, Peyton Sawyer found herself genuinely happy to be a student at Tree Hill High.

_**A drop in the ocean,  
><strong>__**A change in the weather,  
><strong>__**I was praying that you and me might end up together.**_

A few days passed with the girls exchanging shy glances and lingering smiles across the hall, but not much words for some reason or another. It probably had alot to do with the fact that Peyton's schedule was taken up with her cheerleading (an activity she only did out of respect to her deceased mother) and her time in the art room.

It was after a particulary grueling cheer practice that Peyton finally ran into Brooke outside of their usual meeting spot in the hallway, where the blonde was sitting alone waiting for her fellow cheerleader, Bevin Mersky, to meet up with her.

"What is taking that airhead so long anyway?" Peyton muttered impatiently, starting to get really annoyed.

"So, you're a cheerleader, huh?"

Peyton turned towards the owner of the raspy voice, and she couldn't help but smile warmly at the other girl. "Hello, Brooke."

"Oh, she remembers my name," the brunette gasped, holding a hand up to her chest in a dramatic fashion. "Somebody catch me, I may swoon!"

"I'd advise against that, 'cause that cement looks awfully unforgiving to me," the blonde quipped.

"Duly noted," Brooke laughed, tossing her hair back. "So, who're you waiting for?"

"Nobody all that important," she smirked, flipping her palm up casually. "Just another cheerleader, Bevin."

"Speaking of cheerleading, I'm digging the outfit, P Sawyer," the other girl said, looking the blonde up and down appreciatively.

"What did you just call me?" Peyton asked, a little surprised at being checked out by another girl. It was a little strange considering that the blonde thought she was the only lesbian in Tree Hill since Anna Taggaro moved away last year. She shook her head at the ridiculous notion. No way in hell that the brunette could be gay as well, could she?

"Oh, hey, looks like your friend is here," Brooke said, gesturing towards an approaching Bevin. "Later, P Sawyer."

"Later, B Davis," she replied with a grin, which was identical to the one Brooke was now wearing as the other girl walked over to a parked Volkswagon Beetle.

"Who was that?" Bevin quizzed, joining the blonde as the glassy eyed Peyton returned the wave that Brooke had sent her way before entering her vehicle. "Peyton?"

"That's Brooke," Peyton smiled, still on cloud nine.

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
><strong>__**But I'm holding you closer than most,  
><strong>__**'Cause you are my heaven.**_

"I was beginning to think you didn't like me that way," Brooke said, her hazel colored gaze fixated apon the blonde seated across the table from her. "Good thing you were late for Algerbra this morning, or I wouldn't have gotten the chance to ask you out."

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly good at this sort of thing, you know?" Peyton answered with a little smirk. "Hell, I'm not even fully out yet."

"Well, since we're being honest here, I feel like I should tell you that you're the first girl I've ever been on a date with," Brooke admitted, leaning forward to plant her chin on her propped up hands. "In fact, I usually don't date at all. Back in my old schools, I used to just go out to parties and hook up with some random boy or girl, get what I wanted from them, then get the hell out of dodge...and that sounded really slutty just now, didn't it?"

"Just a little," the blonde stated with a smile, her thumb and index finger an inch apart. Despite the brunette's admission of promiscuity, Peyton found that her honesty trumped whatever the girl's past could hold. She found Brooke's demeanor refreshing to be absolutely truthful. "But nevermind that. Tell me where you're from, Brooke."

Brooke licked her lips before regaling her date with personal information. The brunette told Peyton about her life in New York, Austin, and finally nearby Charlotte, and how her parents pretty much neglected her. In return, Peyton revealed how her own father was gone for weeks at a time because of work, as well as the fact that she and Larry had been slowly drifting apart since the death of Anna Sawyer several years beforehand. Not exactly the type of things that a person would talk about on a first date, but Peyton felt so comfortable with the other girl that she couldn't help herself. There was just something about Brooke Davis that forced the blonde to want to trust her.

When the date was over, the two girls agreed that another date would be forthcoming in the near future.

_**I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
><strong>__**If you don't love me, pretend.  
><strong>__**A few more hours, then it's time to go.**_

"This is nice," a relaxed Peyton stated with her eyes closed while sunbathing beside the brunette, who was studying the blonde with interest. "I can't believe your dad let us use his boat for the day. My dad would never let me do this, but that's mainly because it's a fishing boat and it's kind of smelly and stuff, so I guess that's a good thing, you know?"

"You're beautiful, even when you babble on like an idiot," Brooke complimented, revelling at how the other girl blushed at hearing that.

"Thank you," the blonde whispered, opening her eyes to stare back at Brooke. "I think."

"You're welcome," she smiled, reaching over to brush her fingers along her date's throat and collarbone. Peyton let out a low shivering moan before jumping up, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"You wanna swim?" Peyton interupted with a squeak, her eyes wide. "I wanna swim. Come on, let's swim, Brooke."

Without waiting for an answer, the blonde girl jumped into the water. After rolling her eyes playfully, Brooke followed suit and jumped in. As the pair swam around in the late afternoon sun, they drew near to one another in the water on several occassions before the blonde would shy away from her. This carried on for awhile until Brooke finally got fed up and climbed back aboard. Peyton seemed to sense that something was wrong, but let the matter drop for the time being.

Thinking that maybe she was being too forward, Brooke resigned to let the matter drop as well, but Peyton had other ideas when they were once again docked. Walking side by side, the blonde gripped Brooke by the arm, signalling for the brunette to stop.

"I'm sorry for being a freak back there," Peyton apologized, running her fingers through the tangled wet mess that was her hair. "It's just that...even though I know that I'm gay, I've only ever been with one other girl before, and it was quite unspectacular."

"Really?" Brooke asked in shock, this information catching her completely offguard.

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly sure if I'm any good at this, you know?" Peyton sighed, scratching her hairline before dropping her hand behind her back. "So, I'm sorry. I just got a little overwhelmed back there, but if you think-"

"You talk too much sometimes, Miss Sawyer," Brooke rasped after seperating herself from the pleasantly surprised blonde, who was touching her lips like they'd just been burned. Once again thinking that she'd been too forward, Brooke was about to apologize when the blonde stepped up against her and planted a long lingering kiss of her own on the brunette.

_**And as my train rolls down the East coast,  
><strong>__**I wonder how you keep warm.  
><strong>__**It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.**_

It was a couple of weeks later when Peyton awoke with a start, blinking rapidly at the darkness of her bedroom. Her heart was pounding in her chest, fear gripping the blonde as her hand grasped the baseball bat resting beside her bed. "Is somebody there?"

"It's just me, Peyt," the familiar rasp of her girlfriend announced from the gloom, who quietly added with a sniffle. "Just your shitty excuse of a girlfriend, Brooke Davis."

"What? Are you okay, baby?" Peyton asked, about to get up from her bed to comfort her obviously distraught girlfriend. "What's the matter?"

"Stay where you are," she ordered lowly, her slight slur telling Peyton that she'd been drinking before coming here. "Because what I'm about to tell you might result in you wanting to take that bat to my head, and I can't say I wouldn't deserve it."

"Okay, you're scaring me, Brooke," the blonde whispered, her entire being flooded with dread. "What happened?"

"I screwed up, P," Brooke rasped, leaning back against the wall. "I got drunk at a party with that Bevin girl, and ended up in the kitchen with Lucas Scott. One minute we were just talking, the next his mouth is on mine and we're making out...and...how could I let this happen? How could I be so damned stupid?"

Peyton closed her eyes and took a deep breath before asking, "Did you initiate the kiss?"

"What?"

"Did you start the kiss, Brooke?"

"No, he did," she answered, tears filling her eyes. "But I let it happen though, so-"

"But you stopped it when you realized what was going on, right?" Peyton interupted before the other girl could start beating herself up over this all over again.

"Yeah," the brunette nodded. "I did."

"Then that's all I need to know," the blonde sighed, then motioned for Brooke to join her on the bed. "Come here."

Brooke lay down beside her and the pair stared up at the ceiling in silence.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," Brooke whispered, almost pleadingly. "So please don't break up with me."

"I'm not going to break up with you, Brooke," assured Peyton, a little stunned at her girlfriend's declaration. Was it just the guilt and alcohol talking, or was it simply the truth? Until Peyton was sure, the blonde couldn't bring herself to say it back, even if it was how she felt as well. She rolled onto her side, then reached over and caressed Brooke's cheek. "Now go to sleep, baby. You'll feel better in the morning."

"You're so good to me, P Sawyer," Brooke rasped drowsily, her eyes fluttering closed as she fell asleep.

_**Still I can't let you be,  
><strong>__**Most nights I hardly sleep.  
><strong>__**Don't take what you don't need, from me.**_

The next morning, Brooke awoke to find Peyton gazing out the window, an apprehensive expression on her pretty face. She wondered why for a moment before remembering the events of last night's party, her shoulders slumping at the memory of Lucas Scott's lips mashed against her own. After that though the whole night was a swirling mess of images that Brooke couldn't make heads or tails of. Despite all that though, Brooke was grateful that it was Peyton she'd woken up to rather than Lucas.

"You're awake," the blonde announced, tearing Brooke away from her thoughts.

"Yeah, but I am feeling a little hungover," she nodded, then winced in pain. "Ow."

"That's not surprising, considering how pissed drunk you were when you showed up here last night," Peyton smiled, walking over to sit down next to her girlfriend. She caressed Brooke's cheek, gazing lovingly into her eyes. "I don't know how much of our conversation you remember from last night, but I want to thank you for coming clean on the whole Lucas kissing you at that party. I really appreciate it."

Brooke let out an audible sigh of relief, bringing a giggle from the blonde. The brunette furrowed her brow, squinting at her girlfriend in mock anger. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you?"

"Hilarious," she grinned before letting out a yelp as Brooke all but tackled the curly haired blonde, resulting in a brief wrestling match that went on for about a minute until Peyton got the upperhand and held a struggling Brooke beneath her. "Give up?"

"I never give up," Brooke rasped, squirming underneath the other girl in an attempt to escape. Peyton held her down with little to no effort. "If I wasn't so hung over, I could totally take you!"

"I beg to differ, Miss Davis," Peyton teased, bringing her face just inches away from a panting Brooke's face. "You give up now?"

"Never," the other girl whispered, losing herself in the blonde's jade colored orbs.

The expression on Peyton's face suddenly became serious, her breathing slowing to match Brooke's own nervous pace. "You love me?"

Brooke felt herself swallow, then licked her lips before nodding. "Yes, Peyton. I love you."

"Good, because I love you, too," Peyton whispered before closing the gap, their lips connecting for a mind searing kiss.

_**Just a drop in the ocean,  
><strong>__**A change in the weather,  
><strong>__**I was praying that you and me might end up together.**_

"Hey, check out the skank dancing with your boyfriend," a smirking Peyton pointed out to her girlfriend, who was currently wearing a devil costume she'd designed herself.

"Ew, please don't remind me of that, P," a disgusted Brooke grimaced, watching some girl in a Pam Anderson get-up grind against Lucas. Funnily enough the basketball player was dressed like a certain bad boy drummer. "I can't believe he kissed me like that. God, I still feel dirty!"

"Well, look at it this way," the dark angel clad blonde replied flippantly. "As long as he's over there dry humping whoever that poor girl is, I won't have to beat him down for trying to hook up with you, right?"

"You'd really do that for me?" Brooke inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"In a heart beat," Peyton promised.

"That's so hot," she rasped while moving toward the blonde, fully intent on kissing her until being interupted by the arrival of Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden.

"Hey, guys," he greeted, unaware of how he'd prevented the brunette from outing her and Peyton to the rest of their peers. Not that it really mattered to Brooke, she just wasn't sure if Peyton wanted everybody to know about their relationship yet. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Peyton shrugged, shooting a little knowing smile at her girlfriend. "Just people watching. You?"

"Pretty much doing the same thing," he sighed, taking a sip from the plastic cup he was carrying.

Both girls followed his gaze, which was fixed on the now uncomfortable looking girl accompanying Lucas on the dance floor. They shared a look before Peyton winked at her girlfriend and linked arms with Marvin, leading him onto the dance floor. She briefly wondered what the other girl was doing for a moment, then chuckled at the realization of Peyton's scheme. Brooke watched her girlfriend brazenly cut in between Lucas and his prey after subtly guiding herself and Mouth towards them and started dancing with the taller blonde boy, leaving the shorter blonde boy free to make a move on the now partner-less Pam Anderson look-a-like. Mouth quickly glaced back at Brooke, who gestures at him to go for it. As her skinny disco era costumed friend turns away to do just that, Brooke shifts her gaze to find Peyton making her escape from a very perplexed looking Lucas, who now stood without a partner on the dance floor.

"I suppose you're really proud of yourself now, huh?" Brooke grinned when re-joined by her girlfriend.

"Any reason I shouldn't be?" Peyton grinned back. With one single decisive and bold action, the blonde had managed to get back at Lucas for forcing a kiss on Brooke, while at the same time helping one of their friends gain an opportunity with the person they seemed interested in.

"You know, I think we got our costumes mixed up, because that was just evil," the brunette laughed, lightly grasping the other girl's wrists. "And really, really hot!"

"Well, if you're feeling hot, then we better get you home and out of those clothes," the blonde suggested before leading Brooke towards the door.

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
><strong>__**But I'm holding you closer than most,  
><strong>__**'Cause you are my heaven.**_

About a week or so after the events at Tric's First Annual Halloween Party occurred, Brooke found herself in relatively good spirits as she entered her girlfriend's house early Saturday morning. She balanced the cardboard box of donuts and tray of coffees that she'd purchased before coming over while quietly sneaking up the stairs, wondering if Peyton had even woken up yet. The bubbly brunette forced herself to calm down before gently opening the bedroom door and grinning at the sight of Peyton passed out on the bed, tangled in her sheets and softly snoring away without a worry in the world. Brooke's grin became wider at the deliciously wicked thought that had suddenly popped into her head.

_Get ready for some Brooke and Breakfast, baby,_ the brunette thought, placing the tray of coffees and the boxed donuts on a nearby dresser. After undoing the front of her coat and letting it fall to the carpet, Brooke made her approach. Unfortunately for the brunette, Brooke allowed herself to get too excited and misjudged the distance between her knee and the edge of the bed, resulting in a surprised yelp from the bubbly brunette. She then crashed face first onto the mattress before bouncing onto the floor, where she stared up at the ceiling in a daze. "Ouch! Okay, that didn't go quite the way I planned!"

"Brooke?" Peyton's groggy voice called out. "Where are you?"

"Down here," she whimpered, lifting her hand up in the air.

"Oh," her girlfriend said, crawling over to peer over the bed's edge. "What the hell are you doing on the floor?"

_**Misplaced trust and old friends,  
><strong>__**Never counting the regrets,  
><strong>__**By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.**_

_And so ends the last period of the day,_ a smiling Peyton thought, making her way out of the classroom in a hurry to meet up with Brooke at their lockers. It had been several months since they had started to secretly date and the blonde felt that it was finally time that the couple come out. Peyton knew for a fact that she was so in love with the bubbly brunette, and the usually sullen blonde wanted the world to know it as well. And Brooke, who'd been subtly hinting at wanting to come out for a while now, would finally be rewarded for all her patience.

So caught up in her thoughts of telling her girlfriend the great news, Peyton didn't notice Lucas approach her until it was too late to get away.

"Um, hey, Peyton," he greeted, smiling nervously at her.

"Oh, hi, Lucas," she nodded politely, wondering what this could be about. It wasn't like they were actually friends or anything. She didn't hate him, even though Lucas had tried to hook up with Brooke earlier in the year, but that didn't mean she necessarily liked him either. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if, um...you like to go to...prom with me?" Lucas sputtered out.

"Oh, wow, I'm flattered, Luke, but-" Peyton began, not at all prepared for this. Hell, she hadn't even given any sort of thought to even going to prom. "I don't think I'm even going to go."

The tall blonde boy looked at her in shock. "You're not going to prom?"

"Of course, she's going to prom," Brooke declared, showing up beside her girlfriend.

"I am?" Peyton asked, feeling a little smirk tug at her lips. _She's so cute when she's jealous._

"Yes, you are," the brunette nodded, linking arms with her. "With me, Routh and Naley. Nathan just told me he's getting us a limo."

"Well, this works out nicely since Nate's invited me and my date to come along, too," Lucas declared with sudden confidence, smiling at Peyton. "So, what do you say, Peyt?"

A wide-eyed Peyton looked at her girlfriend in silent desperation, mouthing 'help me' to her.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Broody," the brunette said, possessively wrapping an arm around the blonde girl's waist. "She's spoken for."

"Funny, Brooke," he snorted, thinking it was a joke.

_Guess now's a good of time as ever,_ Peyton thought, turning to face Lucas with grim determination. She really wished she could've discussed this with Brooke beforehand, but this blonde pinhead had forced her hand by not taking the hint. She just hoped her girlfriend went along with her next course of action, and remained her girlfriend afterward.

"It's no joke, Luke," the blonde declared. "I'm going with her."

"You mean, you're going as friends, right?" Lucas frowned as the blonde girl turned back to Brooke, then gasped in shock at Peyton pulling her very surprised girlfriend into a heated kiss in the middle of the hallway. "What the hell?"

"Well, it's about damn time you guys came out!" Nathan cried from down the hall, bringing a laugh from many of the other students witnessing the scene, several of whom had begun clapping.

_**Still I can't let you be,  
><strong>__**Most nights I hardly sleep,  
><strong>__**Don't take what you don't need, from me.**_

"I had a really great night," a tired Peyton sighed, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder as their group departed from prom.

"Me, too, baby," Brooke brushed aside her bangs, then caressed her cheek. After a moment of silence past between them, the brunette whispered. "Peyton, we really have to talk about some stuff."

"I know, but not tonight, okay?" Peyton breathed, lacing their fingers together. "Tonight, just hold my hand, and tell me you love me."

"Peyton..."

"Please Brooke," she begged. "I promise, we'll talk about this later, okay?"

"Okay," the brunette relented, tightening her hold on the blonde's hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Peyton whispered. "And thank you."

"You're welcome," Brooke whispered back, wishing this night would never end.

_**It's just a drop in the ocean,  
><strong>__**A change in the weather,  
><strong>__**I was praying that you and me might end up together.**_

"We're really going to do this, huh?" Peyton whispered, not trusting her voice. "We're really going to break up."

"We've been over this. We're going to be on opposite ends of the country," Brooke rasped, feeling like her heart was breaking as the words left her mouth. "I've seen what distance does to relationships over a long period of time, and I don't want that to happen to us, Peyton."

Peyton sniffled, but remained silent for a moment before gazing up to look at her girlfriend of the last several months, who was standing near the window overlooking their partying friends. They had just graduated a few days ago, and this was the last big party before everybody left for their respective futures. Peyton would be heading out west for an internship at Capitol Records, while Brooke would be in New York interning at Vogue before heading off to NYU. Both girls knew they should be down there in Rachel Gattina's frontyard, getting drunk and celebrating with all their friends one last time. Instead though they were here in the red-head's bedroom, doing the one thing neither of them wanted to do.

"It doesn't mean I don't love you anymore," the brunette assured, sniffling. "Because I don't think I could ever stop doing that."

"I know," the blonde whispered, walking over to her soon-to-be ex-girlfriend and wrapping her arms around Brooke's waist. "I just don't know what I'm going to do without you beside me."

"I'm going to miss you so damned much, Peyton," she whimpered, tears slipping down her cheeks. Brooke turned around in her lover's embrace, then kissed her hard like it was the last time they'd ever see each other. When they separated Brooke rested her forehead against Peyton's, then softly whispered a promise that she definitely intented to keep. "Someday."

"Someday," a sobbing Peyton promised back before gripping Brooke in a tight hug, nearly choking on her tears. "But for now, just hold me, okay?"

Unable to speak any further, Brooke did just what the blonde requested.

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
><strong>__**But I'm holding you closer than most,  
><strong>__**'Cause you are my...**_

Both girls had moved on with their lives, each believing that the other had forgotten that promise made in a mutual friend's bedroom that night four years ago. And they probably would've continued thinking this way if not for one early spring day in Lower Manhattan, where fate literally brought them crashing back together.

Brooke had just left a meeting with some investors for her company 'Clothes Over Bros', not really paying attention to where she was going while texting on her cellphone, when she ran head long into another person, sending the both of them to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, scrambling to gather the contents of the other person's bag. "I should've been-"

"Brooke?"

"Peyton?" Brooke rasped, no doubt as shocked sounding as the blonde woman kneeing on the tiled floor beside her appeared to be. "Oh, God, is that really you?"

"It's really me," the blonde confirmed, her viridian eyes pooling with unexpected emotion.

_She's even more beautiful than I remember,_ both girls thought at the same time, completely unaware that the other was thinking the exact same thing.

"Hi," Peyton smiled, causing the brunette to melt a little inside.

"Hi," Brooke rasped before lunging forward to embrace the other girl tightly, if only to make sure this wasn't another of the many dreams that had been haunting her for the last couple of years.

"I missed you, too," the blonde giggled. "But maybe we should take this reunion where half of Manhattan isn't wondering what the hell we're doing on the floor and threatening to trample us underfoot."

"Still the same beautiful rambler, aren't you, P Sawyer?" Brooke said, flashing her trademark dimpled smile at the blonde. She held out a compact to Peyton. "Here you go."

"Thanks, and like you're one to talk," Peyton countered, rising to her feet in unison with the brunette after having gathered the scattered contents of her bag. "If I remember correctly, you had a tendency to go off on long tangents, only to forget what the hell you were originally talking about in the first place."

"True, but you've gotta admit I was damned adorable whenever that happened."

"You were adorable in everything you did," Peyton agreed, then shyly added. "I'm willing to bet, you still are."

"Thank you," Brooke beamed at the compliment, then tucked an imaginary strand of hair behind an ear. "Um, if you're not busy right now, would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I can't right now," Peyton apologized. "I have to meet up with this wanky British guy in twenty minutes for the label, then I've gotta head up to Buffalo for the weekend."

"Oh, okay," Brooke said, looking down in disappointment.

"But I'll be back on Monday," the blonde informed, then held her hand out. "Give me your cell."

"Okay," the fashionista smiled, almost throwing the device at the record producer in excitement. After what seemed like an eternity, Peyton was finished inputting her contact information and handed the phone back to Brooke.

"Don't you dare lose that number, Brooke Davis."

"I won't," she promised, holding the phone against her chest.

"I'll be waiting for your phone call," the blonde winked before walking away.

Brooke sighed happily, then took a quick glance at the contact list on her cellphone. She shook her head in amazement, still holding the plastic device tightly against her chest.

"Monday can't come soon enough," Brooke whispered.

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no,  
><strong>__**Heaven doesn't seem far away.  
><strong>__**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no,  
><strong>__**Heaven doesn't seem far away...**_

It was a few weeks after their unexpected reunion that the girls found themselves meeting up for meals whenever their busy schedules would allow the time to do so. They'd flirt over drinks and laugh at their shared memories. And while they both cherished these stolen moments together, neither forgot the promise they had made each other back in Tree Hill. The only thing stopping them was the fear of being rejected, the fear that the other had already moved on.

Since Brooke was the one who broke up with Peyton in the first place, she hesitated at the thought that maybe the blonde hadn't forgiven her yet. She certainly hadn't forgiven herself. The brunette still regretted suggesting they break up to this day.

Peyton on the other hand was afraid of getting hurt again, even if she did find herself wanting to desperately kiss the other girl whenever they met. It took all of her self-control to keep her impulses in check, and even then the blonde sometimes ended up letting her looks or her touches linger longer than was deemed polite.

Everything came to a head one night after another emotionally charged dinner, where Peyton walked the fashionista to her door. The blonde had just hugged Brooke goodnight and turned to leave the apartment, only to be stopped by the brunette.

"Brooke?" Peyton glanced down at their hands, then up to meet the other girl's hazel gaze. "What are you doing?"

"Is this going anywhere?" Brooke rasped, her desperation shocking the blonde for a moment. "Or are we just wasting our time?"

"Do you want it to go anywhere?" Peyton asked back.

"More than anything."

"I don't know..."

"Do you remember our promise, P Sawyer?"

"Of course I do, but I'm afraid," Peyton admitted, dropping her gaze to the ground. "It took me forever to recover from us not being an us anymore, Brooke. I'd rather be dead than go through that again if we don't work."

The fashionista reached forward, placing her fingers under the blonde's chin to gently force Peyton to meet her gaze once more. "Me, too, but we won't have to worry about that this time around, because I won't make the same mistake I did back then. No distance in the world can keep me from wanting to be with you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

The blonde hesitated for a moment, then let out a deep breath before stepping closer to press her body against Brooke's. "Okay, but let's take it slow, alright?"

_**Oooh, a drop in the ocean,  
><strong>__**A change in the weather,  
><strong>__**I was praying that you and me might end up together.**_

Two hours and twenty minutes later, a completely spent Brooke fell back against the headboard of her expensive king-sized bed, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat from her activity with the naked blonde who was now cuddling up against her in bed. Brooke began to laugh.

"What?" Peyton frowned, lifting her head up to stare at her with a confused expression.

"Is this your idea of slow, Peyton?" Brooke smiled, running her fingers through thick golden curls.

"Oh, shut up," she smirked, sliding up to press their lips back together.

"You're insatiable," Brooke whispered between kisses.

"I'm making up for lost time," Peyton stated, pulling away for a second before resuming their passionate love making.

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
><strong>__**But I'm holding you closer than most,  
><strong>__**'Cause you are my heaven,**_

A gentle cool breeze swept across the clearing where the assembled friends and family members of Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and Brooke Penelope Davis awaited the wedding ceremony to begin with baited breath. While the brunette stood in her silk red asian inspired wedding dress, Brooke remembered the first time laying her hazel eyes on the woman she would soon be married to and couldn't help but smile.

_"Hi, there," Brooke greeted, pretending that her locker door was jammed in order to talk to the cute blonde across the hall. "I seem to be having trouble with my locker. Again. Could you help me please?"_

Brooke looked up, her reverie broken by the approach of her fiance, who smiled shyly through her veil at the fashionista.

"I love you," Peyton mouthed.

"I love you, too," she mouthed back, unable to hold back her happy tears.

_**You are my heaven...**_

**Thank you for reading and please feel free to review.**

**Sincerely,**

**Miguel**


End file.
